


Mornings

by Bookshelf



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, Blood, I guess???, M/M, Pre-Slash, i didn't think it warranted a teen rating but???, it's not graphic, modern au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshelf/pseuds/Bookshelf
Summary: There's a man in a green vest sitting on the reading rock, his face busted and bloody.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, first of all hello Les Mis fandom! I've never written anything for you before, exciting!!  
> This story is from like 2+ years ago, from a creative writing class I took once, and I thought it'd be nice to post it here? It was based on a prompt called 'Body English' in which you had to write a conversation without any dialogue. I actually liked it so much I did it twice? This is both of those attempts. Enjoy!

There's a man in a green vest sitting on the reading rock, his face busted and bloody. He sits there for what could be hours, curled up and frozen. That is, until another man, in beat up red sneakers, climbs the rock to join him. When Green Vest notices, he unfurls back against the rock, appendages flailing in over-expression.

Sneakers' hands tighten into fists, one foot scrapes across the rough edge of the rock, sending gravel flying. He abruptly stands and Green Vest matches the movement with his own sort of tenacity. Their mouths move rapidly, shoulders sharp. One's posture stiff, the other with a slight lag. 

Green Vest suddenly storms off, sliding deliberately down the rock face. Sneakers tries to follow, but seemingly gives up.  

* * *

Green Vest is back on the rock the next dawn; the soft yellow light tumbling over the more pronounced bruises, dried blood appearing like splotches of snow against a hill in the days of early spring. This time, Sneakers does not take long to show up. His approach is more silent, feet not yet dragging, but shoulders heavy with intangible weight. 

Green Vest does not move from his position, legs spread in front of him and eyes in the distance. Sneakers reaches out, fingers not quite reaching the mountainous terrain of Green Vest's face. The latter reaches up, his paint stained hand curling around Sneakers' wrist. He stands, climbing down the rock while tugging his friend's arm. 

Although they do not look at each other, their palms connect, warm hands clasped tight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't much but I hoped you liked it! it was supposed to be 500 words but i failed that lmao  
> Stay warm, lovely person.


End file.
